Un autre Judgement Day
by sevenofmine
Summary: L'episode 'Judgement Day' a une autre fin...  J'espere que mon francais n'est pas trop mal...


**Je remercie _Fromely _pour avoir corrigé ma FanFiction comme BetaReader parce que mon francais n'est pas très bien. Alors, j'espere que vous le trouve bien.**

**J'aimerais les reviews ;)**

Chapitre 1

Un bruit sourd retentit soudain. Il leva les yeux, lâcha la carafe d'eau qu'il tenait entre ses mains puis s'élança en direction du bâtiment abandonné. Cette bâtisse, mieux encore, ce restaurant abandonné 'The Dinner' se trouvait perdu au milieu du désert Californien, ou dans les environ, il ne savait trop.

Seule la poussière recouvrait le sol, se levant au gré du vent et venant lui piquer les yeux. Une seule et unique route, droite, déserte elle aussi.  
>Il sortit son pistolet de sa ceinture et s'élança vers les coups de feu que l'on entendait au loin, il arriva à destination, soit dans le restaurant, après la bataille, tout c'était fini en quelques secondes à peine.<p>

Il n'entendit plus bientôt que les crissements de pneus de la voiture qui démarrait à toute vitesse pour une destination inconnue.  
>Dans la salle du restaurent, il regarde la scène.<p>

Il ne compte que quatre corps, par chance, il ne voit pas étendue là elle aussi.

Bonne chose.

Mais où pouvait-elle donc bien être alors?

Mauvaise chose.

Il se mit à courir vers la sortie, et là, il la vit, la voiture noire… avec Jenny à son bord. Elle a été kidnappée.  
>Mike jura.<p>

Lorsque Tony et Ziva arrivèrent sur les lieux du crime, ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Personne.

Sur le comptoir, ils trouvèrent un petit bout de papier : « Jenny a été enlevée. Je suis entrain de la rechercher. Occupez-vous de Gibbs. Mike »  
>Les deux agents spéciaux se regardèrent<p>

Puis l'israélienne sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Elle téléphona à son patron. Tony, lui, contrairement à ses habitudes, n'avait aucune envie de sourire.  
>« Gibbs » dit Ziva, débutant ainsi la conversation dans laquelle elle expliqua la situation, ces quelques mots qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le comptoir du 'Dinner'<br>« Qui aurait voulu la kidnapper ? » poursuivit-elle. Tout comme Tony elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien put se passer, quelles étaient les raisons de toute cette mascarade ? Gibbs quant à lui, réfléchissait. Puis tout à coup, il déclara :  
>« Je sais qui… restez où vous êtes, je m'en vais chercher Franks et Jenny » Sur ce, il coupa court à la discussion en raccrochant. Ziva regarda Tony d'un air fataliste :<br>« On a un problème » Puis elle lui raconta ce que lui avait dit leur patron.

Mike savait pertinemment que c'était un piège, il avait pourtant plongé la tête la première dedans, lorsque qu'il vit la directrice du NCIS assise dans le hall de dépôt abandonné dans lequel ils étaient.

Cela lui avait parût simple, peut-être trop. Il brandit son arme et entra dans la pièce. Cependant, quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la porte se refermait derrière lui d'un mouvement sec. Une personne se trouvait là.  
>Il courut jusqu'à Jenny et l'aida à se lever, alors qu'elle lui murmurait « c'est un piège » à l'oreille.<br>Subitement, une voix, féminine, s'éleva : « Asseyez-vous ! »  
>Mike Frans se retourna brusquement, il connaissait cette femme.<br>Celle-ci s'adressa à lui « vous me connaissez ? » Question purement et simplement rhétorique.  
>La directrice et l'ex-agent du NCIS ne disaient mot.<br>Comblant le silence pesant, l'autre femme reprit la parole, « Je m'appelle Natasha, et toi Jenny, tu devais me tuer, il y a de cela dix ans. Ton ami a tué mon mari ! A ce propos, où est-il ? » voyant que Jen ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit, « Bon, je m'occuperais de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est toi que je vais tuer… Mais après on ami ici présent seulement. » Ceci dit, Natasha pointa son pistolet sur le crâne de Franks.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! » déclara une autre voix. Un homme, il dirigeait son arme sur la russe. Seul un soupir de satisfaction s'éleva, Jenny qui s'exclamait, surprise, « Gibbs… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Te sauver » il répondait.  
>l'ancien sniper aux yeux si profondément bleus dit :<br>«Lâchez votre arme ! »  
>«Non ! Jamais ! » beugla alors cette blonde toute droit venue d'Europe de l'Est. Elle leva le cran de sûreté.<br>«Donnez-moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je pourrais vous tuer. » Déclara tout simplement, calmement Gibbs.

Un coup partit, puis un second. Jethro s'élança à toute vitesse vers cette femme qui avait été son amante, sa maîtresse. Celle-ci avait été touchée, du sang s'écoulait de sa belle chemise bleue claire.  
>« Je vais chercher de l'aide » dit tout simplement Mike en s'éloignant du couple, se dirigeant vers le corps de Natasha, il chercha un poult, en vain. Il sortit en courant dehors, arrivé sur la route, il appela DiNozzo. Les pneus de la voiture avaient été lacérés.<p>

A l'intérieur de cet 'entrepôt' désaffecté, les sentiments et la discussion étaient tout autres  
>« Merci » déclara simplement la belle rousse qui ne savait quoi dire « Tout est de ma faute…»<br>« Non, c'est faux, » la rassura Gibbs.  
>« Si, j'ai eu l'occasion de la tuer il y a dix ans… Je ne l'ai pas fait… Aujourd'hui ça aurait dut être l'inverse. »<p>

«Alors heureusement qu'elle n'a pas réussit son coup » dit Gibbs avec ce sourire charmeur son lui seul connaît le secret et sans penser, il la baisait.

**Merci pour le lire ;D**


End file.
